


Finally

by Emilia3546



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Cassian (ACoTaR), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Illyrian Camps (ACoTaR), Illyrian Nesta Archeron, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Fluff, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Smut, Smut, Sub Nesta Archeron, Switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: Nesta has been stuck at home all day, because the camp lords being scared of her is another thing that they can't deal with now, and she's missed Cassian. Dinner is promptly forgotten when he gets home.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> So this one's quite long, and I already had to split it into two chapters, first one is smutty, second one is really fluffy, enjoy!
> 
> As always, drop any requests in the comments

Nesta sighed happily and pulled her blanket tighter around herself, gods, Illyrian winters were cold, but the fire roaring at her feet was doing its job of keeping the house warm. She stared into the flames for a few moments, the popping sounds no longer frightening her, she could still remember everything that had happened, but she had found ways to control it, to ensure it didn't take over her life again. The log crumbled into ashes and she grumbled, placing her book to the side to replace it, she grabbed the closest jacket to wrap around her shoulders, hardly noticing Cassian's scent all over it as she replaced the log on the fire.

She didn't notice the door opening as she gently blew on the flames, coaxing them to catch properly, adding a few smaller pieces to keep it going. She grinned as flames started to lick up the side of the wood, and subconsciously pulled Cassian's jacket closer around her until warmth began to radiate outwards. She stayed there for a few more moments, watching the flames dance, and summoning a tiny piece of magic, it should have been flame, but it was like liquid silver. The flames dancing along her palm were not orange and red as the wood burned, but flames of burning silver. She willed them to mimic the pattern of the fire in front of her, furrowing her brows in concentration. She didn't notice the door silently close behind her, didn't notice someone stepping inside.

*****

Cassian grinned as he stepped inside, seeing Nesta so calm, so peaceful, silver flames dancing along her palm, completely under her control. It calmed his adrenaline from training to see her so serene, so relaxed, she had even changed out of her leathers today, replacing them with a pair of leggings, and big fluffy socks that went almost to her knees. Some part of him leapt for joy at the sight of her in his jacket, his scent all over her, and he leaned against the kitchen island for a moment, letting her practice without worrying that he was watching. Her training was coming along beautifully, even more so now that she had let him in, allowed him to help her heal, properly this time. He'd missed her today, even though they'd trained together this morning, with Devlon and the other camp lords coming, they'd agreed that it was best to avoid provoking them with her presence. He'd missed seeing her tear into Windhaven's cocky males, seeing her destroy them without even breaking a sweat, Cauldron, he wanted to make her sweat tonight.

He silently pulled his weapons away, and his outer layers, leaving just a light shirt, and his pants, but if he had his way, they'd be gone soon as well. Nesta sat back on her heels, and allowed her silver flames to rise off her palm a little, practicing the exercises that Cassian had suggested, taking the magic away from her, and closer again. He must have made some sort of noise because she froze, and turned around, glaring at him,

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see that your power's coming along nicely." She furrowed her brows, but sighed and pushed herself to her feet, crossing the floor to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"I missed you today," she whispered, and he squeezed her waist, just holding her against him.

"Yeah, I know, me too, but I can't get rid of them yet, just another couple of days, sweetheart, I promise."

"Then I can actually come outside, to train and stuff? I'm going to be so unfit if you don't get rid of them soon."

"Oh, I don't know, I can think of other ways for you to exercise." She grinned, and looked up at him,

"Is that right?" She chuckled as he picked her up, and wrapped her legs around his waist, "I think you might have to show me," she whispered, and kissed his neck, tugging lightly on his ear, and grinning at his groan. She kissed her way along his jaw and back to his ear as he walked, as fast as possible without running, to their bedroom. He twisted his head as she moved this time, and caught her lips with his own, almost moaning again as she opened for him at the first brush of his tongue. She melted into him as he kissed her, going almost limp in his arms, just about holding on to him as he carried her through to the bed. 

He grinned as he gently set her down, kissing her face while he pulled away the jacket around her shoulders, quickly finding the buttons on her shirt and tossing it aside, he kissed her again as soon as she had pulled his own away. There was a challenging glint in her eyes, even as she let him push her down onto the mattress, and pull her leggings off. She bit her lip as he unbuckled his belt and kicked his pants away, leaning over her again to kiss her.

*****

Nesta's core turned molten at the desire in Cassian's eyes as he unbuckled his belt, quickly leaning over her again, but she wanted to be difficult tonight. She surged upwards and flipped them over, so she was straddling his hips, pinning him down onto the bed. A flicker of annoyance flashed through his eyes, and she rolled her hips against his, grinning at his moans as he felt how wet she was, even through the fabric of her panties still still between them. She chuckled as he unclipped her bra and threw it aside, grabbing her hips and trying to take back control.

"Oh, no you don't," she muttered, and pulled his hands away, holding his wrists down as he snarled softly at her, "Don't be rude," she crooned, and rubbed herself against him again, "Ask nicely," that finally snapped the tether he had on himself. She squealed as he threw her sideways, immediately pinning her down, so that she couldn't have moved if she wanted to. She squealed again as he pulled her panties up, the fabric rubbing against her, and she moaned, loud enough that Cassian put a hand over her mouth to quieten her.

"Shhhh, sweetheart, stay quiet for me." She whimpered as he tore her panties away, the pressure gone, and tried to roll her hips against his. "Oh, no you don't," he chuckled, repeating her words from earlier. She bit her lips and fixed him with a pleading gaze, reaching out for him, but he stepped away, just out of reach, and grabbed her wrists, pulling her up to the headboard, ignoring her wriggles as he tied her wrists to the wood, quickly checking that they weren't too tight before stepping back to see. She whimpered again, and spread her legs apart, trying to coax him in.

"Cass," she whined, "Cass, please." He raised an eyebrow and she furrowed her brows, still trying to be difficult. He could tie her down all he liked, but she wasn't going to lose this battle of wills easily.

"Ask nicely," he crooned, as he sauntered towards her, hiding something behind his back. She tried to squirm away,

"What - what is," she sighed as he pulled his hand out from behind his back, a black, silk blindfold hanging from his fingers. She did keep still as he tied it behind her head, more to keep her hair from getting caught than doing as she was told, but he didn't have to know that. She shivered in anticipation as he ran a single finger down her throat, trailing down her stomach, but stopped right before he reached where she wanted him most. She rolled her hips, trying to force him inside her, but he pulled away entirely, and stepped away. 

He moved silently, so that she had no idea where he was, and she jumped when she felt another rope tying one of her ankles to the bedpost, then the other. She couldn't move at all, and her breathing sped up, waiting for him to do something, anything. She turned her head from side to side, trying to get any sense of where he was, but the blindfold fit her eyes perfectly, and didn't let even a sliver of light in.

She lost track of time, lying there on the bed, just waiting for anything. She though she was going to die of desperation when a gentle hand brushed the hair away from her face. She couldn't help it, she moaned again, just the slightest brush of his fingers had her desperate for the feel of his body on hers, of him inside her,

"Please," she whimpered, "Please,"

"Please what?" he chuckled, and before she could process what she was saying she had already lost,

"Please, General," she whined, and gasped as his hand brushed along her jaw before settling around her neck, not squeezing, but holding firmly enough that she knew he wasn't in the mood for swapping around tonight. She whined, and tried to rub her thighs together, but she couldn't move at all. Still, he noticed the movement, and rubbed a hand across her stomach,

"Awww, sweetheart, if you needed a reprieve you should have said so," she bit her cheek to keep from snarling at him, desperate not to make this _too_ easy for him. she sighed as his hand dipped lower, lower, and stopped. He walked his hand back up her stomach, palming one of her breasts, flicking his tongue over the other one, and she moaned out his name, tugging at the bindings to try to find him, but they held firm. Still, he refused to give her what she wanted, light touches all over leaving her trembling, and desperate for his touch.

"Please," she whispered again and again, tears of frustration slipping down her face at the featherlight touch along her jaw. He quickly wiped them away, his mouth echoing the movement, working along her jaw, and down her neck. She moaned again when he nipped at the skin of her neck, slipping a hand into her hair, and gripping it tight, holding her head still as he sucked at the skin of her neck, her whimpers and moans urging him on. When he let go, and pulled back so tried again to reach out for him, the ropes holding her still, in the dark, waiting for him again.

She almost leapt out of her skin at a touch on the inside of her thigh, kisses rising closer and closer, but dipping away again. She knew she was trembling with need, desperate for anything now, he was winning, and he knew it, but she refused to give in yet. He continued teasing until she moaned again, losing control,

"General," she whined, "Please, please," he smiled against her skin, his lips kissing higher and higher, until she screamed at the first brush of his tongue against the wetness pooling between her legs. She cried out again, and again, at each flick of his tongue, her back arching off the bed, as much as the restraints would allow, pushing herself into his face as much as she could, desperate for more friction, for anything, and she sobbed when he pinned her hips down, "Please," she screamed, and he pressed down on her clit with his other hand, his tongue still diving inside her, and she let go. She let of the competition, and screamed his name again and again, letting him bring her over the edge again and again and again, until she was crying with pleasure, trying to push his face away. She was too sensitive, it was too soon, but she couldn't move, and she didn't ask him to stop. She cried out again wordlessly, just screaming her pleasure out for anyone to hear.

*****

Cassian pulled away and grinned at the sight before him, Nesta was shaking uncontrollably, shouting his name again and again as he brought her to climax over and over again. He kissed his way up her body, and gently untied the blindfold, brushing away the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, and peppered kisses all over her face,

"Okay, sweetheart?" She nodded slightly, and tugged against the restraints with as much strength as she could muster. He took the hint, and untied her, placing her arms around his neck, helping her to hold on to him as he nudged her legs apart, waiting for her nod of assent before pushing into her slowly, agonizingly so. She threw her head back, her eyes fluttering shut as he eased into her, pausing to allow her to adjust, kissing along her jaw, bracing one hand beside her head, and leaning down on his forearm to hold her head with the other. She held on to him, a little stronger now and squeezed his shoulder gently, urging him to move, and he obliged her, pulling out an inch and slowly pushing back in, again and again, holding her gently as he began to move faster. He kissed away her moans as he thrust back into her, only stopping for a moment to allow her to wrap her legs around his waist, tilting her hips upwards to allow him to drive deeper into her with each thrust, snapping his hips against hers, her moans mingling with his own as pleasure built inside them both. She reached up to kiss him again, moaning into his mouth as he drove her down into the mattress, crying out as she fell over the edge again. 

She clenched around him and he groaned, trying to stave off his own climax for a moment, just until she had finished. He kissed her face, murmuring encouragement as she screamed out his name, clinging on to him for dear life. She fixed him with her gaze, her eyes filled with joy, lips slightly swollen, her skin gleaming with sweat as she shouted his name again. The moment she dropped down, her strength failing, he let go and spilled inside her, dropping onto his forearms above her, and burying his face in her neck. She held his head against her, running her fingers through his hair as they both panted for breath. They stayed still for cauldron knew how long, with Nesta clinging on to him as he rested his head against her, just breathing in her scent, entwined with his. He lifted his head to check that she was still okay, protective instincts surging upwards, She opened her eyes at the movement, joy still shining in them, and smiled at him, giggling when he brushed a thumb over her cheekbone and murmured,

"You're so beautiful," he meant it, he really did, she would never believe him if he told her that she was the most beautiful female he'd ever seen, but she was, even as a human woman, she'd been devastatingly beautiful, but now, as high fae, these past six months had been torture, slowly breaking through her fear, her walls, to reach the soul hiding underneath them. She _was_ beautiful, not just her face, her body, she had a beautiful soul, it had just been hurt, and hidden for so long. He gazed down at her, remembering the first time she had opened up to him, had cried in front of him. He hadn't expected her to let him in, but when he had wrapped his arms around her, she had reciprocated, crying into his chest, releasing all the pent-up anger, fear, and grief after the war. 

Nesta scrunched her face up and closed her eyes again, smiling in her sleep, Cassian had never dared to hope that some day she might be able to let him in, that she might some day be his, but she was his, and he was hers, in every way. She still had her moments, but he knew when she needed space, and when she needed him. He'd never thought that he could ever be this happy, this lucky, because he was, he'd been a bastard lying in the mud, and she had never cared, she was the first person who had _never_ noted that, perhaps because she didn't realize what it meant, but when she did, she never cared, she just saw him. Only him, and he saw her, for what she truly was. She wriggled underneath him, and he pushed himself up, flopping onto the bed beside her, and pulled her into his chest, letting her sleep for as long as she needed.

*****

Nesta woke up what must have been almost an hour later, the last streaks of sunlight were fading in the sky, and she blinked the sleep out of her eyes, finding Cassian already awake beside her, absentmindedly playing with her hair, holding her tight against him, a wing draped over her.

"Cass," she muttered,

"Mmmhhhm." Nesta's words froze in her throat, as she looked at him, and tears formed in her eyes, "What's the matter? You're okay, I'm right here," he reassured her. Nothing, nothing was wrong, but she couldn't find the strength to speak. He already knew what she wanted to say, but had never heard her say it out loud, he knew it, but she had never explicitly told him. He fell silent, giving her a chance to think, to organize her thoughts, and she snuggled into his chest, smiling at his answering chuckle,

"Cass?" 

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do you love me?"

"More than you can imagine. Is that what you're worried about?" She glanced away, but he gently caught her chin and turned her face back towards him, "I have loved you for a long, long time, and will continue to do so until the day I die." The tears forming in her eyes started to fall, and he brushed them away,

"I - I," 

"You don't have to say it, I know, it can be hard to say it."

"No, I - I want to," tears began falling down her face in earnest now, why couldn't she say it? She loved him gods damn it, and he loved her, so why couldn't she say it? She sobbed, and buried her face in his chest, Cassian rubbed her back gently, murmuring softly to her.

"It's okay, it's okay, I know, I know, sweetheart."

"It's so stupid, it's just three words. Why can't I say it? Why can't I just tell you that I love you, it shouldn't be that hard." Cassian grinned, and Nesta frowned, "What?"

"You just said it."

"Did I?" He nodded, and chuckled,

"You _can_ do it."

"I love you." She said again, and grinned, then laughed, "I love you, Cassian." She laughed again, and threw herself fully onto his chest, repeating it again and again. Finally, it was about time that she managed, she'd realized two months ago that she loved him. No, more than that, she'd known _that_ for ages, but she'd realized two months ago that she was hopelessly, irrevocably in love with him, and it was about time that she told him.

They stayed there for another half hour, before Nesta sat up, "We haven't eaten dinner." Cassian reached out to pull her back,

"I'd much rather eat you," but she slipped out of the bed, a little unsteady, but walking nonetheless. 

"You already did, now eat dinner, and you'll have to get up, unless you want me to accidentally poison you." He groaned as he rolled out of bed, grabbing her face and kissing her deeply again, before finding his way to the kitchen.


End file.
